icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cibby
Cibby'' ''is the pairing of Carly Shay' '''and' Gibby Gibson'' ('C/arly and G/'ibby') or rarely known as Garly'' ''(G'/ibby and C/'arly).' '''It rivals [[Tibby|'Tibby ]]('T/'asha and G/'''ibby), [[Sibby|'Sibby']] (S'/am and G/'ibby) [[Creddie|'Creddie']] (C'/arly and F/'reddie) and Fribby (Fr/eddie and G/'ibby'). Carly and Gibby appear to be really good friends and have known each other for four years, perhaps longer, since it is never mentioned when exactly they met. Gibby constantly appears in the iCarly website (but Sam almost always' makes fun of him), although they have never spent time together without the rest of the gang (Sam, Freddie and Spencer). Now that Gibby has been promoted to a main character in season 4, there is a higher chance of Cibby happening romantically. There are some Cibby fanfictions, and they are usually paired up with Seddie, as some Seddie fans ship Cibby because the ships get along with each other. There is little evidence of Carly liking Gibby, except her calling him sweet and cute. She seems to act rather motherly towards him. This ship received more fans and popularity after iOMG. Noah Munck's sister (known as Leslie Cornelius on Youtube) has stated that she is a Cibby shipper. This is the video in which she says (writes) it. Cibby Moments 'Season 1 Moments 'iMight Switch Schools' *When Carly falls asleep and dreams about life if she were to change schools, she sees iCarly changed to [[iGibby|i'Gibby']] with Gibby and Sam as the hosts, possibly meaning she was thinking about Gibby. *Carly grabs Gibby's arm and asks what's going on when all the kids rush into the studio, showing that she would ask Gibby instead of trying to find Freddie and Sam. 'iWin a Date' *Carly listens to Gibby talk about Shannon Mitchell and is right next to him while he's talking about Shannon. *Carly tries to help Gibby win a date with Shannon Mitchell. *However, Gibby picks Carly and the two end up going on a triple date to the Cheesecake Warehouse (He may have done this on purpose because he might have wanted to date Carly and she said he didn't have to go on the date but they did anyway). *At first, Carly is skeptical about their date, but then lightens up to the idea. *Carly wasn't bothered by the date at the Cheesecake Warehouse, or if she was she didn't complain about it. *At the Cheesecake Warehouse, Carly tries to help Shannon to like Gibby, implying that she actually cares for Gibby. *Carly said Gibby could find someone better than Shannon, possibly hinting toward herself. *Carly watches Gibby dance topless. *Carly claps to Gibby's dances, along with Sam and Freddie *Carly tries to help Gibby win over Shannon by hinting to him to act like Freddie, whom Shannon likes. 'Season 2 Moments' iKiss *Carly knows about Gibby's therapist. This could mean that they're close friends. *Carly told Sam to uncuff Gibby, sounding concerned. *Gibby plays Chad, Carly's character Kelly´s love interest in the Kelly Cooper: Terrible Movie sketch. *"Kelly Cooper" blows "Chad" a kiss. *Carly and Gibby give each other a high-five. *Carly and Gibby hold hands in Kelly Cooper: Terrible Movie. *Carly hired Gibby to help Spencer train for practice football tryouts. iRocked the Vote *Carly says 'aw' when Sam pulled out Gibby's chest hair, showing she felt bad for him *Carly defends Gibby when Wade Collins calls him "Jibbly." 'iMeet Fred' *Gibby texts Carly (not Sam or Freddie) to warn the group about neverwatchicarly.com. 'iMake Sam Girlier' *Carly is seen having fun while dancing with Gibby as she smiled. 'Season 3 Moments' 'iSpeed Date' *Carly calls Gibby "so sweet." *Carly defends Gibby. *When Carly forces Sam to ask Gibby to the dance, Sam says Carly should ask Gibby (a sign of Sam not being jealous if Carly and Gibby would date in the future), and then Carly reveals that she had actually been thinking of inviting Gibby from before. *She was planning to ask Gibby to the Girls Choice Dance. 'iHave My Principals' *Carly doesn't want to cancel Gibby´s appearance on iCarly because he got his hair done up all special. *Carly compliments Gibby's hair during the web show. *At the end of the webcast, Carly exchanges a high-five with Gibby. *She was worried about Gibby. *Carly tries to defend Gibby when Mr. Howard gives him triple detention, and is visibly upset when he starts vomiting in the garbage can. *She tells Mr Howard he might have been too hard on Gibby, because he's vomiting, and tries to defend him. 'iMove Out' *When she sees him in the hallway, Carly smiles and says, "Hey, Gibby," in her usual friendly way. *Carly wants to know what Freddie said to hurt Gibby's feelings. 'iEnrage Gibby' *Carly puts her hand on Gibby's shoulder. *When Freddie asks Sam and Carly, "Don't you think I could beat up Gibby if I wanted to?" Carly says, "Gibby's kinda... thick." *Carly said "...and you're dating her?" in a kind of jealous tone. *Carly mentions that Gibby is sweet, cute, and fun, and only "agrees" with Sam and Freddie that there´s something wrong with Tasha after they give her weird looks. *Carly points out some of Gibby's qualities and was about to say something else until she stops in the middle. *When the fight between Gibby and Freddie is postponed, Carly quickly rushes over to Gibby, hugging him, saying, "Yay, no fight!" *Gibby smiles when Carly hugs him. [[iBelieve in Bigfoot|'iBelieve in Bigfoot']] *Both Carly and Gibby believe in Bigfoot. 'iPsycho' *Carly's the one who comes up with the idea of getting Gibby to save them. *She's the first one to recognize his voice. *While Gibby is wrestling Nora, Carly is cheering very loudly. *After Gibby saves the iCarly gang, Carly touches his hair and hugs him. *She also says, "Good to see ya, Gib." *When Carly and Gibby stand together with Guppy, they look like they could be his parents. 'Season 4 Moments' 'iGot A Hot Room ' *Spencer says Carly's favorite flavors (of pie) are "Cherry" and "Gibby." *Gibby tries to help make her day special along with the others. *Gibby helps re-make Carly's bedroom. *When Gibby mentions that Carly can't replace certain items like her old photos, Sam, Spencer and Freddie all yell at Gibby, but Carly does not yell at him, she smiles at him. *Gibby shows Carly the Ice Cream Sandwich '''Love' Seat'', while talking in a flirty tone while Carly smiles at Gibby. 'iSam's Mom' *Gibby greets Carly when entering the studio, but not Freddie. *Carly admires Gibby's costume. *Carly tries to make him feel better by telling him he could do his canceled skit "some other time". *Neither Carly nor Gibby laugh at Freddie's joke. * Both give Freddie identical incredulous looks. *Gibby might have broken up with Tasha, as he commented on how the girls at the Groovy Smoothie looked, and this gives better chances for Carly and Gibby to date. 'iGet Pranky' *Carly shows concern about Gibby having to wear his cast. *When Carly was 'pranking' Gibby, Sam states that pranking Gibby doesn't count because he isn't a real person, but Carly defends him saying that he is a real person. This shows that Carly cares about Gibby. *In the beginning during the webcast when Gibby was stepping on the hair, Carly grabs his arm and hold on for a couple of seconds. *Carly puts a dead fish in Gibby's locker. The same thing happened in iKiss (Sam placed a dead fish in Freddie's locker) which led to them kissing. This could be foreshadowing upcoming Cibby. *When it came time for Carly to play her prank, she may have chosen Gibby because she knew he would probably take it well. *Carly was worried about Gibby when he had to get a cast. 'iHire An Idiot' *Gibby seems almost as unnerved by Stacey as Carly does. *When Carly and Sam are cheering for Cort being able to jump and count at the same time, Gibby stands up and starts to take off his shirt, asking, "You guys want to see me do it?" ''Possibly, he was trying to impress Carly. *Gibby more openly showed unhappiness with the intern Carly disliked (Ashley) than the one she did like (Cort). *Gibby knew about the gum Carly has in her purse, and Carly didn't seem to mind Gibby looking in her purse for it. *Gibby and Carly both did not like Ashley. 'iPity the Nevel *Carly looks concerned for Gibby when he begins to freak about in the bath tub of ice. *When Gibby complains that his toes are numb, Carly smiles, pokes him playfully, and tells him that he'll still have a lot of fun at their karma party. *Carly gets mad at Sam for not inviting Gibby to come to the karma party. *They talk to each other at the karma party, and are having a good time. *Carly shows concern when Gibby is injured by the fish, telling him to hurry and clean his hand. [[iOMG|'''iOMG]] *Carly and Gibby both decide to work together on a project. *Carly and Gibby both enjoyed torturing Spencer with their project. *Everytime Freddie and Carly went to talk by themselves, Gibby interrupted, possibly because he wanted Carly's attention or he was jealous. *At one point, Carly said to Gibby, "Please, please, just clean it up, we have something really important to do," in the same cute voice that she sometimes uses to get Freddie to do what she wants. And just like Freddie would have, Gibby grudgingly complied. *The project could've helped with character development for Carly and Gibby. Website hints *Carly wrote a blog about Gibby's pants. She must of been thinking about Gibby and his pants when about writing this. Here is the link. http://www.icarly.com/iBlogs/entry878.html *Carly wrote a blog about things she overheard at the Gibson's house, meaning she was over at Gibby's house. *Carly wrote a follow up blog of which Sam wrote originally called "What Gibby Doesn't Know" Cibby Gallery Seddiecreddiecibby.jpg 170px-Randomcibby.png Cibby2.jpg|Gibby and Carly hold hands File:Cibbyheart.PNG Cibby.jpg|Noah and Miranda as Gibby and Carly. Cibby5.png|Fanmade Cibby4.jpg|"Yay! No fight."~Carly 2ndbest.jpg YUP.PNG cibbyheart.PNG randomcibby.PNG|"Aw, come on, Gibby's sweet and cute and fun..." Cibbylover.gif 002zpfc0-1.jpeg|gibby and carly share a power highfive Carlygibbycuteness.PNG cibbyish.jpg 7..jpg|Carly and Gibby. tumblr_ljht1oLYW41qimjgho1_500.gif Cibby4.png Cibby blueberry2.png tumblr_lksvq6m6mD1qhgk8io1_500.gif tumblr_lkquwvGSRY1qdt7vn.gif thumb|300px|right|So funny...thumb|300px|right|XDthumb|300px|right|Yeah!thumb|300px|right|LOLthumb|300px|right|Carly Loves Gibbythumb|300px|rightCibby Videos Video:Carly&Gibby//Posh Girls Video:Cibby (Carly and Gibby) - Almost Video:Seddie/Cibby Wannabe Video:Cibby (Carly and Gibby) - Bleeding Love Video:Cibby (Carly and Gibby) - Total Eclipse of the Heart|Love Triangle Between Carly/Gibby/Tasha Video:Cibby (Carly and Gibby) - I've Just Seen A Face|thumb|300px|right Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Relationship Moments Category:Images of Gibby Category:Images of Carly Shay Category:Characters